Incendium
by DressedBlood
Summary: El fuego te da calor cuando tengas frío, y luz cuando estés sumido en la oscuridad. Y entre todos sus problemas, Emil empezó a vivir de verdad cuando conoció a ese arrogante y molesto chico. Pero el fuego también puede quemar, y si juegas con él, puedes causar un incendio. El hielo puede congelar al fuego, o ser derretido por él... O puede que ambos acaben quemándose. [HongIce]
1. Chapter 1

Quería escribir algo así... porque soy masoca y me gusta que los personajes que amo sufran. ¿A alguien más le pasa?

**Advertencias: **AU humano. Drama, temas de drogas, lenguaje grosero, Yaoi (pero esto ya se sabe), violencia, drama, delincuencia, más drama, más yaoi, puede que un poquito de cursilería en alguna parte... etc.

**Aclaraciones: **Nombres humanos~

Islandia - Emil Bondevik

Hong Kong - Xiang Wang

Noruega - Lukas Bondevik

En vez de "Steilsson", Emil se apellidará "Bondevik", como Lukas, porque sí, porque son hermanos.

Me disculpo de antemano si creen que algún personaje pudo salir algo OC, aunque espero que no.

Según el traductor google (o sea, que no os fieis mucho), _Incendium_ = Fuego. Que a mi me suena a que es "Incendio" y punto, pero bueno. Da igual.

**Incendium**

**1**

Suspiró. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y metió la cabeza bajo él sin más, soltando una maldición cuando el agua helada le empapó el cabello, resbalando por su rostro y cuello. Sacudió la cabeza como un perro, y se secó un poco con una toalla. Al menos con eso había conseguido despertarse. Fue a la cocina esquivando basura varia que había tirada por el suelo. Abrió la nevera y volvió a maldecir al verla casi vacía, y no había leche. Genial.

Emil frunció el ceño y decidió que no era tan importante, no iba a morirse por no desayunar. Volvió a suspirar y se dejó caer en una silla, sin hacer otra cosa que mirar el reloj en la pared.

Su hermano no estaba en casa. Como si eso le sorprendiera... no solía estar. Emil ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Bueno, desde que sus padres murieron, Lukas le había cuidado y todo iba bien a pesar de todo, pero... empezó a cambiar. Y con él, todo lo demás. Emil prefería que su hermano le agobiara y molestar a que desapareciera toda la noche, sin saber a dónde iba, ni con quién, ni qué hacía. O, que demonios... claro que sabía lo que hacía. O eso creía. Prefería pensar que no era cierto, que solo estaba exagerándolo todo.

En realidad, estaba sorprendido de que tuvieran una casa. Y no estaba tan mal, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que pagaban los costes a duras penas y con el tiempo justo. Bueno, en esa zona de la ciudad, podría asegurar que mucha gente estaba así. También sabía que había varios hogares con _okupas_, pero eso no era su problema. Si estaban en un barrio completamente problemático, donde abundaba la miseria y la delincuencia, no era culpa suya. Solo tenía que alejarse de todo eso.

El albino sacudió la cabeza, y volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Se levantó rápidamente y cogió su cartera de la escuela, dispuesto a marcharse sin necesidad de cruzar ninguna palabra con Lukas, que entró en ese momento.

-Emil... -Empezó a decir con la voz ligeramente ronca, cosa que Emil no pasó por alto. El albino bufó y pasó por su lado rápidamente, pero el mayor fue más rápido, y le agarró del brazo. -Mírame cuando te hablo. Emil.

El menor se rindió y clavó la mirada en los ojos de su hermano. Se fijó en las ojeras disimuladas de éste, y la mirada cansada, Lukas no podía ocultarle eso, le conocía demasiado bien.

-Voy a clase. -Dijo secamente.

-Aún te quedan diez minutos para salir.

-Prefiero llegar con tiempo.

Lukas alzó una ceja y Emil volvió a fruncir el ceño. Antes de poder hacer nada, el mayor tiró de él hacia si mismo, y le rodeó con los brazos, estrechando al menor contra su pecho.

-No seas así conmigo. Emi... -Lukas suspiró pesadamente, y Emil permaneció inmóvil, dejándose abrazar, sin corresponder, mientras notaba el cálido aliento del mayor sobre su cabello. -Sabes que tengo que trabajar. Y no viene mal coger el turno de noche algún día... dinero es dinero.

Emil suspiró de nuevo. Era un paranoico. Lukas trabajaba por él, para que pudiera comer y tener un techo bajo el que vivir, y él actuaba así. Se sintió mal. Pero, cuando agachó la cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro del mayor, se detuvo.

-¿Hueles a maría?

-¿Qué?

-Claro que sí. -Emil frunció el ceño y se revolvió para librarse del agarre de Lukas, que acabó soltándole, dejando que el albino se apartara bruscamente de él. -Siempre que vienes de tu "turno de noche"...

Lukas le interrumpió.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees algo así de mi? -Emil notó cierto tono de decepción y tristeza en su voz. -Sabes como es este sitio. Mis compañeros no son unos santos. Y me pegan este asqueroso olor...

Sonaba seguro. Emil sabía identificar los tonos de su voz, aunque para cualquiera sonara completamente inexpresivo y carente de emociones, le conocía lo suficiente para apreciar cualquier gesto, el más pequeño cambio en su rostro o temblor en su voz. Y no creyó que estuviera mintiendo. Asintió, y volvió a arrepentirse de haber pensado algo así. No le extrañaba si alguno de los compañeros de trabajo de Lukas fumaba ese tipo de cosas, mientras que su hermano no lo hiciera, podían colocarse todo lo que quisieran. Emil había ido pocas veces a ese bar. Lukas era guapo, y eso le gustaba a las chicas, especialmente el aura de misterio que parecía envolverle. A las adolescentes les encantaba ir al bar a tomar algo solo con la excusa de coquetear un poco, y al parecer, el hecho de que Lukas no mostrara ningún interés, las divertía. Jugaban, y de paso, se dejaban dinero en el lugar. Él gustaba, y eso suponía mejores propinas. Eso le había conseguido el puesto.

Emil apartó la mirada.

-Tengo que ir a clase. -Dijo rápidamente, colocándose la mochila sobre los hombros. Lukas sonrió levemente, una de sus típicas sonrisas: pequeñas, pero sinceras, y con cierto aspecto burlón, Emil sabía que le gustaba molestarle. Esa vez no había burla, aún así, Emil pensó que cualquiera de las chicas del bar mataría porque Lukas les dedicara una de esas sonrisas.

-Te quiero.

-Mhm... -Respondió con un gruñido. -Hasta luego.

**(...)**

-Ey.

Emil casi saltó del susto. Se detuvo justo a tiempo, y al volver a la realidad, vio que había estado a poco menos de un par de pasos de llevarse un golpe contra una farola. Escuchó unas risillas y adivinó de quienes venían antes de girarse. El grupito de chicas ni se molestaba en disimular las risas.

-Si, es muy gracioso. Pero llego tarde.

-Oh, vamos. -Saltó una de las muchachas, que Emil reconoció como Elizabetha. Bueno, esa no le parecía desagradable. La chica de ojos verdes sonrió, y revolvió el pelo del albino, que gruñó. Era más alta que él, y tenían la misma edad. -No te enfades.

-De todas formas dudo que fueras a ir a clase. -Se metió otra de ellas, la rubia de ojos de hielo: Natasha. Era la más alta, y por lo tanto, más que él. Emil pensaba que podía competir contra su hermano en inexpresividad... hasta que vio que esa chica podía ser una auténtica furia si la molestaban, y su hermano dificilmente perdería los nervios de esa manera. -La _poli _anda jodiendo un par de calles allá. -Dijo señalando vagamente hacia el otro lado de la carretera. -Que rollo...

A Emil casi le hacía gracia que una chica tan seria y con un aspecto tan elegante hablara de esa manera, con tanta dejadez, y sin ningún problema para soltar palabrotas.

-¡Así que no podemos ir a casa! -Intervino una más, con una sonrisa gatuna. Emma era de su misma altura, pero eso igualmente le molestaba un poco.

-Ya veo... -Murmuró el chico, suspirando. No se esperaba que le dejaran en paz, podría decirse que eran... ¿amigos? Bueno, ellas le hablaban con naturalidad, y no eran hostiles con él, aunque tampoco salía con ellas ni nada. Solo le hablaban a veces cuando se encontraban, y últimamente era bastante a menudo. Porque ellas, como él, se _iban de pellas_. Sí, lo de faltar a clase era un hábito común por esa zona.

Las chicas se habían metido en una casa. Ninguna tenía familia, o al menos no padres, que él supiera, y esas tres se habían conocido por azares del destino. Ahora, ocupaban una casa vacía, y les había tocado el gordo: era bastante grande y espaciosa, y habían hecho un gran trabajo limpiándolo todo. Aún así, seguían estando en esa casa sin pagar nada. O, lo que es lo mismo: eran _okupas. _

A él no le importaba el seguramente pésimo pasado y vida que tendría cada una de ellas. Le caían, más o menos, bien.

-Así que no vayas por ahí, ¿si? Y si quieres dejar tu mochila en alguna parte, ya sabes, déjala donde siempre, las nuestras también están ahí. -Dijo Emma, ampliando su sonrisa. -¡Nos vemos!

Emil suspiró mientras las tres se alejaban. Giró por una calle, desviándose del camino a la escuela, y pasó por un callejón. Abrió un contenedor de la basura, y lanzó su mochila directamente dentro, sin más. Eso podía parecer un poco asqueroso, teniendo en cuenta que luego tendría que cogerla, pero no lo era: estaba vacío, limpio, allí solo entraban mochilas. Todos lo sabían, era una especie de pacto entre los estudiantes: de ahí solo cogías tu mochila. Y se cumplía. De todas formas, nadie dejaba nada más que los libros y los cuadernos.

De todas formas Lukas no tenía por qué saber nada de eso. Se quejaría un poco de las clases al volver, para sonar más convincente, y listo. No se preocupaba por eso. No quería ir a clase. Porque allí eran malos, todos, todos eran malos con todos, era así. La ley del más fuerte. Y Emil no era fuerte, al menos no de esa manera. Prefería evitar problemas. Y esa era la mejor manera.

Llevaba ya un rato caminando por allí, sin problemas. A veces algún coche de la policía patrullaba por allí, pero podría decirse que les tenían abandonados. Era frecuente que hubiera peleas y delincuencia en esa zona, así que simplemente lo hacían por rutina, y por fastidiar a algún fastidiante que se saltara las clases. Aunque a veces simplemente les ignoraban. Mejor no arriesgarse. Esa vez, Emil no se cruzó con ningún policía, así que no tuvo problemas respecto a eso.

Mientras pasaba por un callejón, se sintió observado. Llevaba un rato con esa sensación, y caminó más rápido, repentinamente incómodo. No le apetecía que le atracaran o algo, había mucho loco suelto por allí.

Cuando llegaba al final, casi corriendo, una figura bloqueó la salida del callejón. Emil frenó en seco, soltando una maldición por lo bajo. Al ir a girarse, vio por encima del hombro que también había personas tras él, y ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo. Estaba arrinconado, como una rata.

-Eh, no tengo dinero. -Dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras levantaba las manos. Sabía que el miedo era fatal en esa situación, sabían si lo tenía, y eso les hacía gracia. Era mejor mantenerse firme. Fingir que tienes al menos una mínima posibilidad de librarte de eso. -¿Por qué no vais a joder a otro? No vais a...

Su frase fue interrumpida al recibir un puñetazo en el rostro, incluso se sorprendió de que no le hubiera desencajado la mandíbula. Mantuvo la cabeza agachada, apretando los puños y conteniendo las lágrimas. No, no iba a llorar. Ni en broma les daría el gusto de verle llorar a esos brutos. Escuchó risas.

Bueno, no sabía por qué le estaban golpeando, pero ellos parecían tener seguro que Emil era su objetivo. No era una víctima que hubieran encontrado y elegido al azar. Iban a por él.

_¿Por qué?_

No tenía ni idea. Ninguna explicación, ni nada, solo golpes. No les conocía, en absoluto... Solo ese olor. ¿Que eran, traficantes? O tal vez solo se colocaban. Evidentemente olían a algo así. El mismo olor de Lukas.

Le dolían los golpes, solo podía quedarse quieto y aguantarse, no tenía nada que hacer contra él. Un golpe en la cabeza hizo que se le desenfocara la visión por unos instantes, y no cayó al suelo solo porque ya estaba tirado en él. Cerró los ojos, le mareaba intentar enfocar la mirada, prefirió esperar a que pasara el mareo.

Escuchó algo de que eso era un aviso hacia alguien, algo de dinero, pero no pudo oír nada más. Repentinamente los golpes cesaron, aún así se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados. Escuchaba golpes, sí, pero no los recibía él. O puede que ya ni siquiera lo notara. Cuando no se escuchaba nada más, abrió los ojos lentamente. Solo vio unas zapatillas desgastadas acercándose a él, ni siquiera se molestó en intentar levantarse. Tirado de lado en el suelo, se preocupó de lo más estúpido en ese momento: se estaba manchando el pelo. Ese suelo estaba mojado de las lluvias que hubo durante la noche, y seguramente no muy limpio. Y el cabello albino estaba simplemente desparramado sobre él. Su ropa también estaría manchada, pensó. Notó la sangre resbalando por su labio, y sus pensamientos pasaron. Esa vez, se preocupó porque su hermano le preguntaría que le había pasado, y tendría que decirle que no había ido a clase. Sería difícil ocultar esos golpes. Tal vez, si le pedía ayuda a las chicas...

-Eso ha sido como que un poco patético, ¿no?

La voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, y las piernas que veía se doblaron, hasta que pudo ver el rostro de esa persona entrando en su campo visual, cuando se agachó a su lado. Emil le miró estupefacto, sin entender nada. No era ninguno de los que habían estado golpeándole. Era más joven, seguramente de su misma edad. Tenía el cabello castaño, algo largo, y los ojos... no podía verlo bien. En las sombras, se veían como marrones. No se fijó mucho. Parecía aburrido. Tenía un aire asiático, era fácil saberlo.

-Aunque tú también podías haber intentado defenderte...

Emil chasqueó la lengua y soltó un quejido al intentar incorporarse. Miró a ese chico con el ceño fruncido, limpiándose la sangre del labio.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-Que manera de dirigirte a quien te ha salvado...

No sabía si bromeaba, se burlaba, o no. En realidad, no captaba ningún sentimiento en su voz ni rostro. Le recordó a su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo, le pareció muy distinto. Emil podía leer a Lukas, y eso hacía que supiera leer a mucha gente que era fría o inexpresiva, pero no pudo hacerlo con ese chico.

-No te he pedido ayuda.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no me ha servido ni de entrenamiento. Un calentamiento bastante malo, tal vez... o ni eso.

-¿Cómo has...? -Se interrumpió, no le interesaba alimentarle el ego a un desconocido, por mucho que le hubiera ayudado, aunque no sabía por qué. No le había visto en su vida. Pero se sorprendió bastante de que ese chico hubiera podido con esos matones, él solo. Los otros eran cuatro, por lo menos. -No tengo nada con qué recompensarte, si eso buscabas.

-Nah... en realidad, solo lo hice porque me aburría. -Dijo distraídamente, mientras le enseñaba una moneda. -Y, bueno, lo decidí a cara o cruz. Salió cara, así que, te ayudé.

-¿Estás diciendo que si hubiera salido cruz no habrías hecho nada?

-Ajá.

Emil estaba completamente estupefacto. Pero... ¿qué demonios se creía ese idiota arrogante? Ya le caía mal, con esos aires que se daba, como si nada fuera lo suficientemente interesante para él. El albino frunció el ceño, repentinamente furioso. Había llegado a pensar que le había ayudado por bondad, aunque sea por lástima, pero solo lo había echado a suertes.

-Ya puedes irte, entonces.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible.

-¿Qué? Tú... agh. Ya, ya lo sé. ¿Me dejas en paz? -Replicó con tono cortante, levantándose del suelo. Se sacudió la ropa y empezó a andar, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que el otro le seguía, unos pasos más atrás. Le ignoró, pensando que en cualquier momento cambiaría de dirección, hasta que se hartó. Se giró, al mismo tiempo que el castaño se detenía. -¿¡Se puede saber que quieres!?

-Estoy aburrido. -Alzó una ceja, por lo demás, siguió inmutable. Emil creyó detectar cierto tono burlón en su voz, pero apenas estaba seguro de si realmente lo había. -Eres gracioso.

-¿Cómo que soy gracioso? -Emil empezaba a enfadarse. -¡Pareces un acosador! Deja de seguirme.

-Que irritable...

El albino le fulminó con la mirada. Estando de pie, vio que el otro era un poco más alto que él, no mucho. Puede que un par de centímetros. Supuso que sería mayor, tendría uno o dos años más. O eso pensó.

Le mantuvo la mirada fija durante un largo minuto, con el ceño fruncido. A la luz del sol, los ojos de ese chico se veían de color miel; éste le mantuvo la mirada como si nada, con la misma cara de aburrimiento. Emil empezó a pensar que no tenía más expresiones. Se acabó rindiendo y bufó, apartando la mirada, incómodo.

-¿Qué quieres, una paga? Si quieres te contrato como guardaespaldas. -Dijo con tono sarcástico, esperando que le dejara en paz de una vez.

-Suena bien. -Replicó el otro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. -Entretenido.

Emil no sabía si le estaba siguiendo el juego, pero supuso que sí, no podía habérselo tomado en serio. Así que siguió con el jueguecito.

-Claro... -Rodó los ojos, resoplando. -Haz lo que te de la gana, pero ahora déjame en paz.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente. Suspiró aliviado al ver que no le seguía, y al girarse para comprobarlo, no vio a nadie en la calle. Bien, se habría marchado, mejor para él. Se detuvo en medio de la calle, y apretó los puños. Tenía una corazonada. Un horrible pensamiento había cruzado su mente. El motivo por el que esos matones le habían dado una paliza...

No, no iba a pensar eso. Sacudió la cabeza y deshechó esa idea. En ese momento lo mejor sería tratar de encontrar a las chicas, y pedirles que le ayudaran a camuflar las marcas de que le habían golpeado, no iba a dejar que Lukas lo viera. Se pondría en modo hermano mayor sobreprotector, le agobiaría, y Emil no quería darle más problemas ni preocupaciones. Mejor que se cuidara solito, no podía depender siempre de su hermano, ser una carga...

Suspiró, y se giró para regresar a por su mochila. Aunque ya faltaba poco para que supuestamente saliera de la escuela y volviera a casa. Ya se inventaría una excusa para volver más tarde.

No sé como se me ocurren estas cosas.. bueno, me gusta esta pareja, son tiernos~ Veré si le gusta a alguien o algo, y veré si seguirla, o jubilarme (?). No quiero hacerlo muy lento y pesado, así que este primer capítulo ocurrió rápido. Pero bueno~

En fin~ Hasta aquí por el momento :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Incendium**

**2**

¿Para qué se había tomado la molestia de esconder las marcas de los golpes? Cuando entró en su casa, estaba vacía. Lukas había vuelto a desaparecer, como si nada. Puede que volviera en cinco minutos, en dos horas, o al día siguiente. Emil no iba a admitirlo, pero realmente eso le preocupaba. Pensó en que estaba trabajando, y no pensó más en eso. Solo serviría para comerse la cabeza, dudar, y por tanto, desconfiar de su hermano. Era su única familia, y a pesar de todo, quien le había cuidado siempre, desde que era un crío.

Tiró la mochila sobre el sofá y se dejó caer el mismo, suspirando. Cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras repasaba el extraño día que había tenido, y apenas era la hora de comer; esperaba no tener más "sorpresas". En cierto modo agradecía que el chico ese, como sea que se llamara, le hubiera salvado de una paliza peor, podía haber acabado mal, sabía como era esa gente, aunque desconociera el motivo por el que habían decidido tomarle como víctima. Y si no hubiera sido tan prepotente, incluso le habría dado las gracias.

Resopló. Tampoco le interesaba acordarse de ese chico. Ya le había caído mal.

Bostezó y se levantó, aunque le daba bastante pereza, tenía que hacerse algo de comer. Y tras dudarlo unos segundos, decidió hacer algo más, por si a su hermano le daba por pasar a dar señales de vida.

**(...)**

Fue a la escuela al día siguiente. Nada nuevo. Procuró salir de los primeros para no tener problemas con ciertos compañeros molestos de clase que a veces le molestaban, no solía llamar mucho la atención así, al parecer a la gente de por allí ya no le sorprendía su peculiar apariencia, el cabello blanco, aunque seguían mirándole cuando pasaba, y no todos disimuladamente. Salió rápidamente del centro, bajando las escaleras de la entrada y dirigiéndose ala salida. Por fin, se iría a casa. Le agobiaba ese lugar con tanta gente, y bastante, prefería pasar desapercibido, y lo mejor era irse rápido, sin entretenerse.

Gruñó al ver que los estudiantes se agrupaban en la salida, y apenas dejaban espacio para poder pasar. Emil resopló, fastidiado. Tendría que abrirse paso a empujones. Supuso que habría alguna pelea estúpida, alguien habría ido a recoger a un estudiante con un coche descapotable, o algo por el estilo. Como si nunca hubieran visto uno. Que infantiles.

Emil se abrió paso como pudo, y casi trastabillo al por fin salir del tumulto, enormemente agobiado. Se dispuso a volver a casa, cuando se quedo paralizado, mirando lo que tanto atraía la atención de los chicos y las chicas (chillonas) que cuchicheaban, reían, y miraban al "chico de la moto" como si esperaran que en algún momento invitara a una de ellas a dar un paseo con él.

A Emil le importaba un pimiento la moto. Lo que le dejó practicamente por la boca abierta, porque no se creía que ese... ese imbécil se hubiera tomado en serio sus palabras. El chico del día anterior, el que le había salvado de aquella paliza, le observaba desde el vehículo, con esa expresión aburrida, Emil cada vez estaba más seguro que era su única expresión. Emil alzó una ceja.

¿En serio? Hasta se había olvidado de él. No podía haberse tomado en serio lo que le dijo el día anterior, ¿o si? Frunció el ceño. Aún tenía tiempo. Nadie le miraba, podía irse sin tener que ser el centro de atención, eso sería un fastidio, solo tenía que ignorar a ese idiota y darse la vuelta...

-Ey.

Se quedó quieto al escucharlo. Deseó, no, suplicó a cualquier dios que NO le estuviera señalando o algo por el estilo. Pero no tardó en notar todas las miradas sobre él, y tuvo ganas de lanzarse a estrangular a ese chico. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? A Emil eso no le hacía gracia. Ninguna. Pero el resto de los estudiantes se había puesto a cuchichear de nuevo, especialmente grupitos de chicas, todos parecían fascinados con esa moto, y seguramente todas querrían ser las que subieran con ese chico. Pero a Emil más bien le molestaba todo eso.

Respiró profundamente y se giró hacia él, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Habló con el tono más tranquilo que pudo usar.

-¿Me dices a mi?

-¿A quién si no?

-Eh, pues... no sé. -Se sintió idiota tras decir eso, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que todo el instituto estaba escuchando la conversación, como si fuera alguna especie de espectáculo en directo. -Pues... ¿Qué?

-No seas tan cortito. Sube.

-No pienso subirme en esa cosa.

-Oh. -El castaño arqueó una ceja, y bajó de la moto para acercarse a él, parecía tener toda la tranquilidad del mundo, completamente inperturbable, inexpresivo. Frío. Emil frunció más el entrecejo. -No he venido aquí para nada. Es culpa suya, así que, ahora sube y no seas crío.

El albino se sintió enrojecer de rabia. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? En serio, en ningún momento le había dicho que hiciera nada de eso, ¿no? Intentó repasar la conversación del día anterior mentalmente, pero no recordaba haber dicho nada así. Ante la mirada expectante de los estudiantes que se agrupaban alrededor, Emil se notó cada vez más nervioso. Lo estaba pasando fatal.

-¿Es que tienes miedo? -Murmuró el asiático, lo suficientemente bajo como para que no todo el mundo lo escuchara bien. A diferencia de Emil, él parecía ignorar al resto de la gente, como si no le importaran lo más mínimo.

Emil negó con la cabeza. Eso si que no podía permitirlo. Claramente pretendía dejarle como un miedica delante de todos. Pues bien, no iba a conseguir eso, él era perfectamente capaz de subirse a la puñetera moto. Antes de que pudiera volver a dudar, pensó en que tampoco importaba si subía o no. Seguramente Lukas no estaría en casa, de nuevo. Prefería no volver. No aún.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, bufó, y el castaño tomó eso como una afirmación, porque volvió a subir a la moto. Emil no se lo pensó dos veces, y subió detrás de él en la Trail negra y roja, y en cuanto el vehículo empezó a cobrar vida, se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Subirse a la moto de un desconocido.

_Genial, Emil, lo estás haciendo genial. Si acabas en un quirófano debajo de una tienda de mascotas mientras te extraen los órganos para venderlos en el mercado negro, y tu cuerpo aparece en la cuneta de alguna carretera a las afueras de la ciudad, que no te sorprenda. Soy idiota._

**(...)**

No estaba mal. Le gustaba el aire en la cara, incluso estaba disfrutando esa especie de paseo. Tras un par de minutos sin decir nada, decidió hablar, casi gritando para que el otro pudiera oírle bien con el viento.

-No me has dicho tu nombre.

-Es que no lo has preguntado. -Contestó el otro. Emil no podía verle la cara, pero no dudaba de que tendría la misma expresión aburrida de antes. -Xiang.

-Ah.

No es que estuviera loco por conversar, y no parecía que Xiang estuviera realmente interesado también porque ni siquiera le preguntó por su nombre, pero no le importó. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese paseo, en ese momento decidió que le gustaba montar en moto, estaba bien. Tras unos minutos, notó como se detenía, y al abrir los ojos, vio que habían parado. Bajó del vehículo.

-Pero si estamos en la misma zona. -Dijo tras mirar alrededor. -¿Has estado dando vueltas?

-Parecías disfrutar el viaje. -Xiang se encogió de hombros, y se apoyo en la pared, cerca de la moto. -Así que te dejé hacerlo un poco más.

-Que estupidez. -Murmuró el albino, ligeramente irritado por su arrogancia. Ni siquiera parecía querer disimularla. -Y ahora... ¿me dices por qué demonios has ido a buscarme? ¿Y como sabes que doy clases ahí?

-No hay muchos más institutos por aquí. En realidad, el otro está en la otra punta de la ciudad. Era evidente. -Contestó Xiang con su usual tono monótono, Emil ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a eso, aunque le seguía poniendo un poco nervioso.

-Sigues sin decirme para qué has ido a buscarme allí.

-No, no lo he dicho.

-¡Pues dilo! -Bufó, empezando a irritarse. Le ponía de los nervios.

-Lo.

Emil notó un tic nervioso en la ceja, y de nuevo la tentación de estrangularle, cortarle la lengua y hacérsela tragar. Se estaba burlando de él. Claro que sí. No le cabía ninguna duda.

-Vale, vale... -Xiang, por pena, o lo que fuera, parecía dispuesto a dejar de vacilarle. -En realidad... no hace falta que te lo diga. Eso no cambiará nada, así que... no importa.

-Me importa. Es a ti al que le importan cosas que no debería.

Xiang negó con la cabeza, y suspiró, como si hablara con un crío.

-No lo entiendes.

-Si me lo explicaras lo entendería. -Exclamó el albino, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Tú lo dijiste. Soy tu... guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué? -Emil no podía creerselo. Si, lo dijo, pero era evidente que no había hablado en serio, ¿por qué se lo había tomado como si lo pidiera de verdad? -¿Qué te importa lo que me pase a mi? No tienes nada que ver conmigo ni con nada relacionado con mi vida.

-En eso te equivocas. -Murmuró el castaño, y antes de que Emil pudiera decir algo, alzó una mano, para hacerle callar. -Tu voz es molesta, Emil.

-¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Que yo soy el que es molesto!? ¿¡Pero tú... tú...!? ¡Agh! -De nuevo los instintos asesinos. No, esa vez, quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Pero relajó la expresión al procesar y repetir de nuevo las palabras de Xiang mentalmente, dándose cuenta de algo. -Espera. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿Mh?

Parecía haberle cogido por sorpresa. Su expresión cambió, aunque apenas fue notable, solo pareció mirarle como si realmente le prestara atención durante unos segundos. Pero enseguida se encogió de hombros y volvió a esa expresión de aburrimiento e indiferencia.

-Tú me lo dijiste, ¿no?

-¿Qué? No, es mentira. No te lo he dicho en ningún momento.

-¿No lo has hecho?

-No, claro que no. ¿Entonces como lo sabes?

-Creo que sí que me lo dijiste. Te falla la memoria también, será eso.

Emil sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Te digo que no, que no te lo he dicho, joder! ¡Sé lo que digo y lo que no! ¡Deja de llevarme la contraria!

-No lo hago.

Silencio. Respiró lenta y profundamente, para calmarse. _Paciencia, Emil, paciencia... el homicido es ilegal. No quiero ir a la cárcel por culpa de un idiota. Además, es lo que él quiere. Que pierda los nervios. No pienso caer en su estúpido juego. Así que voy a calmarme ahora._

-Bueno, da igual... -Murmuró Emil, apartando la mirada, sentía que acabaría perdiendo si seguía discutiendo con él, y no parecía que el otro fuera a dar su brazo a torcer. -Supongo que... gracias por lo de ayer.

Recibió un "aham" indiferente como respuesta, y el silencio volvió a ocupar la conversación, que acabó tan rápido como había empezado, y así estuvieron unos largos minutos, sin decir una palabra.

-Ehm... Bueno... ¿entonces no vas a decirme por qué me acosas?

-Nah.

Emil se golpeó la cara con la mano. Lo que viene siendo un _Facepalm. _No sabía si era idiota, se burlaba de él, o ambas cosas. Decidió cambiar de tema, por el bien de que la escasa paciencia que podía conservar no desapareciera.

-No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

-No vivo por aquí.

-¿Entonces por donde vives?

-No importa.

De nuevo evitando responder. Aparte de molestarle, le parecía extraño que evitara sus preguntas de esa manera. Pero no podía descifrar su expresión, su voz, ni sus ojos. No le decían nada. No podía leerle, y eso le molestaba mucho, era la primera vez que encontraba alguien así. Incluso a su hermano le entendía ya y podía adivinar sus pequeños gestos y cambios en la voz y la expresión. Pero con Xiang no podía. No dejaba que se le notara nada. Puede que eso lo hiciera a propósito, o simplemente, era así.

-¿Es tuya? -Preguntó señalando la moto. Xiang asintió. -Oh. Vale.

Nadie por esa zona tenía motos que no fueran robadas, o eso creía. Desde luego, era evidente que Xiang no era de ese barrio. Entonces, ¿qué demonios hacía por ahí? ¿Había ido solo a molestarle? Le parecía extraño que se tomara esa molestia. Pero si evitaba todas sus preguntas, no podía averiguar nada.

-¿Por qué est...? -Antes de poder formular la pregunta, Xiang chasqueó la lengua y le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Haces muchas preguntas. Pareces una adolescente chismosa... -Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, clavando sus ojos miel en los amatistas, que brillaban de rabia e indignación. Eso pareció hacerle gracia, porque alzó muy levemente una de las comisuras de sus labios, en una especie de minúscula sonrisa torcida. Y sin duda, era de burla. Enseguida desapareció, y apartó la mano que impedía a Emil hablar. -Si debes saberlo, ya lo sabrás. No quieras averiguarlo todo tan rápido... le quitaría la gracia al asunto, ¿no crees?

-No sé a que viene tanto misterio.

Xiang repitió el gesto de encogerse de hombros.

-Te llevaré a tu casa.

Emil ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle cómo sabía donde vivía.

**(...)**

Emil bajó de la moto, sintiéndose incluso decepcionado al llegar tan rápido. Fue hacia la puerta después de soltar un sexo "adiós", y antes de llegar a poner el dedo sobre el timbre, ésta se abrió. Lukas le miró un par de segundos, pero enseguida desvió su atención hacia el chico castaño de la moto. Emil se sorprendió al ver el fruncimiento de ceño de su hermano y la evidente molestia que expresaba su rostro. No solía dejar que sus emociones se adivinaran de manera tan obvia, así que le pareció curioso que lo hiciera. Se giró para mirar a Xiang, que le devolvió la mirada a Lukas, y se tapó la boca para bostezar.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Masculló Lukas, y antes de recibir una respuesta volvió a clavar la mirada en el albino, que apartó enseguida la mirada, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado por el mayor. Lukas pareció entender la situación enseguida, agarró a Emil del hombro y le metió en casa, ignorando el quejido del menor por tan poco delicado gesto. -No te acerques a mi hemano.

-Bah... -Xiang se apoyó perezosamente en la moto, aún estaba subido en ella. Ignoró al rubio y miró a Emil, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. -Nos vemos, Em.

-¿Cómo que n...? ¿¡Em!? -Protestó el aludido, pero no pudo hacer nada más, Lukas cerró la puerta. -¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

-Nada. -Dijo enseguida el mayor, volviéndose hacia él. Su expresión volvía a ser la misma. Le puso una mano sobre el cabello albino y lo revolvió de manera cariñosa. -Ve a comer algo. Estaba preocupado.

-No sueles estar cuando vuelvo, así que no creí que te importara. -Se apartó y fue a la cocina, antes de llegar a la puerta, se giró hacia Lukas. -¿Tú no comes?

-No tengo hambre. -Dijo con indiferencia, y al ver que Emil fruncía el ceño, añadió: -Ya he comido, cuando he vuelto.

Emil entró en la cocina y abrió la nevera, se prepararía algo rápido, filetes, cualquier cosa, no tenía mucha hambre. Vio lo que había sobrado el día anterior, había guardado las sobras, apenas había ración para una persona. Frunció el ceño, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que no se había cocinado nada allí recientemente. Genial, ahora Lukas le mentía. Si no había comido lo que había, ni había cocinado, y acababa de decirle que lo había hecho al llegar a casa... evidentemente podía haberle dicho que había comido fuera, pero al parecer, no consideró eso necesario para engañarle. Eso molestó a Emil, mucho.

Salió de la cocina y se acercó al mayor, que ya se había sentado con un libro en las manos. Se lo arrebató bruscamente, y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, como cuando era un crío. Pero su intención no era cariñosa, ni mucho menos.

-Emil, ¿qué estás...? -Lukas suspiró, dejando que el menor le sujetara el rostro con las manos. Pero enseguida pareció darse cuenta de lo que pretendía. Mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados, mirando hacia el suelo. -Intento leer.

-Mírame. -Ordenó Emil, con el ceño fruncido. El mayor no hizo caso. -¡Lukas! ¡Mírame!

Lukas chasqueó la lengua y clavó la mirada directamente en la del menor, que le miró a los ojos con atención. Segundos después, volvió a fruncir el ceño. Como Emil había supuesto, las pupilas del mayor, estaban dilatadas, más pequeñas de lo normal. Ese era el signo que había estado buscando.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Trabajando.

-¿Todo el rato?

-Sí.

-Mentira.

-No estoy mintiendo.

Emil gruñó. Estaba seguro de que mentía, y le molestaba la manera en que lo hacía: sin dudar, sin cambiar su tono de voz, ni su expresión, ni un ápice. Pero no pensaba rendirse, no esa vez. Estaba harto de ser el hermanito tonto que no debía desconfiar de su hermano mayor.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Emil, te estás comportando como un niño.

-Eres tú el que se comporta como un niño. Pareces tú el pequeño ahora.

-Ya te he dicho que estaba trabajando.

-¡Mentira! -Gritó, enfadado. Soltó el rostro del mayor, que aún así no dejó de mirarle a los ojos, sin ninguna reacción ante el comportamiento del menor. -¡Deja de mentirme de una vez! ¡Sé que lo haces!

-Emil...

El albino resopló y apartó la mirada, negando con la cabeza. Fue a apartarse, pero Lukas le sujetó para que no se moviera de donde estaba.

-No entiendo este ataque de nervios tuyo. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Que si me ocurre algo a mi? ¿Estás de broma, verdad? -Emil soltó una leve risa sarcástica, sin ganas. -A ti si que te ocurre algo. Has conseguido que evite el tema mucho tiempo, pero ya no me engañas.

Esa vez fue Lukas el que frunció el ceño. Le soltó, y le apartó, sin llegar a ser brusco, para levantarse. Caminó hacia la puerta del salón para salir, sin girarse a mirar a Emil ni decirle una palabra, pero el menor siguió hablando tras él, sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Sé lo que haces.

Lukas cerró los ojos unos segundos, recuperando la calma. O eso intentó. Emil continuó, y con sus palabras, encendió la mecha que amenazaba con explotar.

-Pues vale, lárgate otra vez. Vete a drog..-

El sonido de la bofetada podía haberse escuchado desde cualquier rincón de la casa. Emil, con la cabeza ladeada, no reaccionó durante unos segundos. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla que le ardía, dudando aún de si eso realmente había ocurrido. Miró a su hermano, con la sorpresa pintada en la cara, ni siquiera se enfadó en un principio. Solo, se quedó sorprendido, sin palabras. Unos segundos de silencio, Lukas ni siquiera había bajado la mano. Emil pareció reaccionar por fin y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo, aunque su expresión no cambió. No mostró rabia, ni dolor, solo, sorpresa.

-Me has... pegado. -Dijo por fin, sorprendiéndose al escuchar la tranquilidad de su voz. Lukas nunca le había puesto la mano encima. Jamás. Podía parecer raro siendo hermanos, pero nunca le había golpeado en serio, nunca para hacerle daño.

Lukas se miró la mano, como si se tratara de algún extraño ser, y se preguntara por qué le había hecho eso a su hermanito. Seguidamente, desvió la mirada hacia el menor.

-Emil...

El albino esbozó una sonrisa forzada, casi sarcástica, y agachó la cabeza, lo que hizo que el cabello le cubriera parte del rostro. Aún así, cuando las lágrimas cayeron, resbalando hacia su barbilla, eran perfectamente visibles. Se apartó la mano de la mejilla, y pasó por el lado de Lukas, sin mirarle, solo pasó de largo.

-Muérete.

**xxx**

Ala. Seguro que tenéis muchas dudas con respecto a Xiang ewé Pero se aclarará, todo, paciencia. 3

Lo diré siempre y no me cansaré: ¡Mil gracias por los Reviews! ¡Y los Fav's/Follows! Me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo esta cosa loca que se me ocurrió y fui dándole forma para ver si salía algo decente.

Y seguro que Nor me salió algo OoC. Lo sé. El responsable, sexy (?) y misterioso nórdico haciendo ese tipo de cosas.. porque supongo que está claro lo que iba a decir Emil que hace, ¿no? Bueno, quería algo así. Aún con la personalidad de Lukas, creo que cualquier persona, si está lo suficientemente desesperada, y pasa por ciertas cosas (se sabrá más del pasado de ellos), puede llegar a meterse en algo así. De todas formas, va a aclararse más sobre este tema.

Por cierto, ¿alguien quiere DenNor? Porque si queréis, habrá. 8D

Aproveché para que os imaginarais NorIce en este capítulo (?) Ok, no, esto es HongIce, dejo mis preferencias incestuosas aparte...

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

4 personas quieren DenNor y 3 no. Pero bueno, ya decidí qué hacer.~

Wow, me encanta entrar y ver los reviews *u*

Bueno, dentro cap. ~

**Incendium**

**3**

Lukas se colocó bien el cuello del abrigo, intentando con eso que entrara el menor frío posible por su ropa. El cielo estaba gris, hacía frío, y el viento solo empeoraba el mal tiempo. Suspiró, mientras caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Se sentía mal. Horrible. Ni siquiera él mismo se creía capaz de hacer algo como golpear a su hermano menor; es decir, Lukas siempre había sido incluso sobreprotector con el albino. Nadie le ponía un dedo encima, ni siquiera una colleja de broma (excepto él, por supuesto, él podía darle las que quisiera, le gustaba molestarle). Y aunque sabía que muchas veces podía parecer que no le prestaba mucha atención, no era culpa suya. Lukas no era el que se había distanciado de Emil. Emil se había distanciado de él.

Echaba de menos al niño que correteaba alrededor suya, gritaba su nombre con su voz infantil cada vez que le veía volver a casa, aunque solo se hubiera marchado un par de horas, y corría a abrazarle para que le cogiera en brazos o le contara un cuento. Adorable. Siempre le había parecido así.

Entendía que había crecido, ya no era un niño pequeño, y por lo tanto, ya no le necesitaba. Pero Lukas sabía que no era solo la edad: tras la muerte de sus padres, Emil ya había empezado a ser más frío y callado, cada vez más, hasta que rechazaba incluso cualquier muestra de afecto, incluídas las suyas. Eso no enfadaba a Lukas, no le molestaba, pero le entristecía. Siempre había cuidado de él, y no dejaba de preguntarse qué había hecho mal.

Puede que, si Emil hubiera sido algo menos insensible con él, hubiera sido más fuerte. Lukas siempre lo había sido. Pero como todos, en un momento de debilidad, entre todo el peso sobre sus hombros, la responsadibilidad de mantener a su hermanito, saber que si hacía algo mal las consecuencias podíana afectarle directamente... la muerte de sus padres... el odio inexplicable y repentino que parecía sentir un ya no tan pequeño Emil hacia él... pudo con Lukas. Era demasiado.

Y en ese lugar había muchas malas influencias. El trabajo en el bar, sus compañeros... solo le acercaba más a esos temas. Les había visto colocándose, por supuesto, y no pocas veces. Tampoco eran pocas las veces que le decían que se uniera a su "fiesta". Lukas lo rechazaba. Al principio. Cuando aún podía mantenerse firme, cuando Emil aún era un mínimo cariñoso con él, cuando las deudas solo habían empezado a acumularse... cuando le prometieron que así podría olvidarse de todos sus problemas por, aunque fuera, un rato.

-¿Qué estás haciendo...? -Susurró, hablando para si mismo, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de aquel establecimiento. Podía parecer una tienda normal, donde comprar tabaco, el periódico, y los boletos de la lotería. Pero allí no había solo eso. Lo sabía.

Dudó. Dudó antes de poner la mano sobre el timbre de la tienda. Hasta que las palabras de Emil resonaron en su cabeza.

_Muérete_

Entonces notó un nudo en el pecho, y antes de que la parte responsable y razonable de su mente, que siempre había mandando y ahora estaba sometida, le gritara que no lo hiciera, que solo lo empeoraría. Lukas no lo escuchó, y pulsó el timbre, apenas unos segundos después la puerta fue abierta, y entró sin pensárselo. Lo necesitaba.

**(...)**

Emil lamentó no tener una pistola, o por lo menos, algo con lo que abrirle la cabeza a ese sujeto molesto que estaba en la puerta.

-Te digo que no está. -Repitió por décimo quinta vez en menos de cinco minutos, pero su interlocutor parecía no entender el significado de esas simples cinco palabras.

-¡Seguro que está! ¡Y te dijo que me dijeras que no! -Protestó el tipo, que se había presentado poco antes como Mathias, después de que Emil le amenazara con llamar a la policía si no se iba de allí. -Vaaamos, déjame entrar.

-Mira, no sé quien eres, te digo que Lukas no está en casa, deja de tocarme las narices. -Protestó el menor, empezando a irritarse por la insistencia de ese desconocido.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Mathias por unos instantes.

-¿Cómo que no sabes quién soy? ¿Entonces lo dices en serio? -Dijo con un tono de curiosidad y extrañez. Si, Mathias había creído que Emil solo bromeaba cuando le preguntó su nombre, evidentemente no estaba bien enterado de que Emil no era muy propenso a bromear, sobretodo cuando estaba cabreado. -¡Pero si me has visto mil veces cuando eras un enano! ¡Antes de... lo de tus padres... si! De pura casualidad vi a Luk en el bar ese, ¿sabes? Y tras insistir mucho me dio la dirección, luego me echó... que gracioso~ Así que debe estar aquí.

-No está. -Se limitó a replicar Emil con tono cortante. Y antes de que el otro pudiera replicar, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Ya estaba lo suficientemente malhumorado como para que ese desconocido que decía conocerle le molestara. Y ni loco iba a dejarle entrar en su casa, menos con su hermano fuera. Resopló. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, que ya no estaba enrojecida. Por supuesto, no había querido decirle a su hermano algo como que se muriera, pero... estaba muy molesto en ese momento.

Pero no pensaba disculparse. Era culpa de Lukas. Por una vez, era culpa de Lukas, el hermano perfecto, el que siempre era mejor...

Desde que Lukas se fue el día anterior, no había vuelto. Y Emil faltó también al instituto esa mañana, ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que iba, si su hermano volvía y le veía en casa, le daba igual. Se inventaría que le dolía la cabeza o algo así, o simplemente no le hablaría.

Emil frunció el ceño y se dispuso a tirarse en la cama, y allí estuvo un rato, sin darse cuenta del transcurso del tiempo, cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Se extrañó, pues el número no era de su hermano, ni de nadie que recordase, ni siquiera lo tenía grabado. Después de pensárselo unos segundos, lo cogió.

-¿Sí?

**-Que impresentable. He estado esperando a que salieras del insti, y resulta que ni has aparecido... y yo he estado ahí esperando como un tonto. Como que, podías avisar antes de dejarme plantado, ¿o qué? Me siento como una chica a la que le han dado calabazas. **

El albino alzó una ceja. Había reconocido la voz, aunque apenas había hablado con ese... ese... irritante y molesto chico que le acosaba. Escuchó una suave risa burlona al otro lado de la línea, y volvió a tener la sensación de que se estaba burlando de él y solo quería fastidiarle. Pensó en colgar. Pero eso sería como dejarle ganar y no iba a permitir eso.

-En ningún momento te pedí que vinieras a buscarme.

**-Ya, bueno. **-Hubo un corto silencio. La voz de Xiang volvía a sonar fría, carente de emociones. **-Eso no cambia que haya estado esperándote. Así que... bueno, creo que merezco una compensación.**

-Ajá... -Emil puso los ojos en blanco, aunque en cierta forma le divertía tener esas discusiones, Xiang era bastante extraño, y curioso. -No voy a darte dinero por esperar a una cita que jamás se concertó.

**-Si quieres llamarlo cita...**

Emil gruñó, desde luego, no se refería a cierto tipo de citas. Simplemente usó la primera palabra que se le ocurrió.

-Como sea. No me molestes.

**-Mi compensación.**

-Agh... ¿qué demonios quieres?

**-A ti. Venga, me vendría bien un cómplice para una... tarea. Será entretenido. **

El albino dudó. Algo en eso le sonó demasiado mal, y tuvo la impresión de que si aceptaba se vería inmerso en alguna especie de lío. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-No creo que...

**-¿Es que tienes algo mejor que hacer?**

-Mh... bueno... realmente...

**-Pues eso. Como que te veo en... ¿qué tal la calle donde nos conocimos? A las doce, y tal. O sea, en media hora. No me plantes.**

-¿Cuándo he dicho que...?

**-Bye bye, Em.**

-¡Espera! ¿¡Cómo tienes mi núm...!?

Los pitidos del móvil le informaron de que el otro había colgado. Se contuvo de lanzar el teléfono contra la pared, el aparato no tenía culpa de nada, y no perjudicaría a Xiang con eso. Más bien, a si mismo. Se planteó el ir o no. No es que tuviera ganas de estar con Xiang realmente, le molestaba, pero pro otra parte... quería saber cómo era que sabía tanto sobre él. Parecía como si le conociera, sin que Emil siquiera supiera de su existencia. Y en ese momento, poco más que su nombre. Y su número, claro, que había quedado grabado en el teléfono.

Y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, eso era cierto. ¿Qué iba a hacer, quedarse ahí esperando a su hermano? No, no quería verle aún. Prefería enfrentarse a Lukas cuando aún no estuviera cabreado, así hablaría más tranquilo y no diría o haría cosas de las que pudiera arrepentirse.

Así que, sin saber si eso era una buena idea, se levantó de la cama para peinarse. No tardaría más de diez minutos en llegar.

**(...)**

Xiang suspiró con pesadez y guardo el movil en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Frunció levemente el ceño, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su interlocutor, que tenía una expresión entre molesta y cansada.

-¿En serio es necesario? No me gusta cuidar de un crío mimado.

-Xiang, por favor, ya hemos tenido esta conversación. Si te haces amigo suyo, o lo que sea, es más fácil ganar su confianza, aru. Además... -Yao suspiró, estaba cansado, solo quería acabar ya con todos esos líos, y Xiang no era el único que se pasaba el día poniendo pegas por todo. Era difícil cuidar de adolescentes, eso lo sabía muy bien. -Es más fácil acercarse a él que a su hermano. Y si confía en ti, puede ser útil... Además, ya me he molestado en darte todos los datos que necesitas saber, aru, deja de quejarte por todo.

-Si, si, cálmate, viejo... -Xiang rodó los ojos, a sabiendas de que ese mote molestaba al mayor. -No te alteres, ¿eh? Lo haré, lo haré...

-Por favor, Xiang, tómatelo más en serio.

-Deja de agobiarme, ya te he dicho que si. Suficiente que tengo que aguantar al mocoso... -Protestó el menor, volviendo a coger el móvil para empezar a jugar con él. -Casi me siento mal por hacer esto. -Alzó la mirada unos segundos, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona al otro. -¿Es que no tienes corazón? ¿No te da pena, Nini*?

Yao frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que hago las cosas porque tengo que hacerlas, no porque me guste. El que me de pena o no, no es algo que importe, aru. Solo haz lo que te he dicho... eres inteligente, no podría encargarle esto a Yong Soo o a Mei, ellos...

-A ellos si les daría pena. -Terminó Xiang por él, encogiéndose de hombros. -Lo he pillado.

Yao asintió, serio. No creía haberse equivocado con eso. Xiang era capaz de apartar completamente sus sentimientos del "trabajo", así que no tenía problemas en hacer lo que se le pidiera, aunque eso suponiera el sufrimiento de otra persona, aunque para conseguirlo debiera usar a otras personas, engañarlas, manipularlas. Simplemente no dejaba que los sentimientos y las emociones le molestaran. Por eso era el más indicado para hacer eso.

Y aunque eso fuera una ventaja... seguía siendo uno de sus hermanitos pequeños. Yao recordaba al niño pequeño dulce y alegre que había sido en un pasado, siempre sonreía, lloraba, reía, se enfadaba... Ahora era como un libro en blanco. Y, desde luego, no recordaba la última vez que le había visto sonreír de verdad. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello. ¿Era culpa suya que uno de sus hermanos se hubiera convertido en una especie de muñeco frío e insensible? No podía evitar pensar que él había ayudado a que se volviera así. Tan... vacío.

-Confío en ti, aru. -Murmuró el mayor. Unos segundos de silencio, y Yao se acercó al menor, alzando una mano. Antes de que esta llegar a tocar la mejilla de Xiang, éste volvió a apartar la mirada del móvil y la clavó en su hermano, que pudo leer la advertencia en sus ojos. Yao suspiró y bajó la mano. -Ten cuidado.

-Solo vete ya... él debe de estar apunto de venir.

**(...)**

-Ah, por fin.

Xiang observó como Emil se acercaba, apoyado en la pared, y guardó el teléfono con el que había estado jugueteando a algo que a Emil no le interesaba. El asiático se apartó de la pared cuando el albino llegó a su lado.

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto. Apenas te conozco.

-Bah, no te preocupes. -Xiang se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al tema. Le observó unos segundos fijamente, y cuando Emil iba a protestar por esa manera de mirarle, el castaño le interrumpió, respondiendo antes siquiera de que el albino formulara una palabra. -Eres más bajo.

Emil frunció el ceño. Empezaba mal el encuentro.

-¿Y qué? Es normal para alguien de mi edad, yo que sé...

-Soy un año menor que tú. -Replicó Xiang, observando el ligero rubor que apareció en el rostro ajeno. -Y antes de que lo preguntes, sabiendo a la clase que vas, es fácil adivinar tu edad.

- ... Me da igual. -Bufó el menor, cambiando rápidamente de tema, eso evidentemente le molestaba. -¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

-Oh, es divertido, ya verás... -Murmuró el asiático, parecía seguro de lo que decía. -O bueno... a no ser que te de miedo. No me extrañaría.

-¡No me da miedo! Ni siquiera sé a qué te refieres.

Xiang rodó los ojos y se acercó al albino.

-Es muy simple. Incluso para ti. -Dijo con tranquilidad, mientras se acercaba al oído del albino para susurrar unas palabras. Cuando se apartó, Emil esbozó una leve mueca de confusión, al parecer, indeciso. -Lo sabía. No importa, no esperaba que tú...

-Lo haré. -Espetó tajante el islandés, sin pensárselo más. Xiang incluso se sorprendió un poco por lo brusco de su respuesta, pero no dejó que eso se reflejara en su expresión, simplemente, arqueó una ceja. -¿Qué? Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo como eso.

-Que sorpresa. Bien. Te espero...

Emil asintió, y sin dedicarle una última mirada, cruzó la calle.

Xiang le observó unos segundos, gratamente asombrado. Había esperado lloriqueos, excusas, pero no que le hiciera caso. De todas formas, dudaba que eso saliera bien, seguramente metería la pata, o algo así.

Lo que le había pedido era simple, aunque no por eso fácil, eso dependía de como se desarrollaran los hechos. _"¿Ves ese grupo de ahí? No voy a darte detalles de por qué me interesa esto, pero... veamos si puedes hacer algo tan simple. Es entretenido. Solo habla con ellos. Son traficantes, camellos, sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿no? Pues eso. Como que, solo es una suposición, no estoy completamente seguro. Conozco a alguien a quien le molestaría que lo fueran... Puede que tú no sientas simpatía hacia ese tipo de gente. O sea, que puede que te gustara verlos dejando el trabajo... forzadamente."_

Esas últimas palabras parecían haber acertado, lo supo por el leve cambio que hubo en la expresión de Emil en ese momento. No, desde luego, no le gustaban esas personas. Y Xiang sabía por qué. Afortunadamente, Emil no había exigido más datos ni había hecho preguntas. Simplemente, por su orgullo y para enseñarle a ese idiota que podía hacerlo, aceptó.

Apoyado en la pared del callejón, entre las sombras, podía verle. Xiang casi se habría tragado la pequeña y dulce sonrisa y la voz inocente de Emil si no fuera porque sabía que estaba fingiendo. Hablaba con esos tres hombres, y estaba nervioso, Xiang lo sabía, pero los otros parecían no notarlo, solo le veían como un posible cliente.

Vio que intercambiaban algunas palabras. Incluso le extrañó que Emil no parecía tener ningún problema. Bueno, sabiendo que el albino solía mentir a su hermano respecto a lo de acudir a clase, no le sorprendería del todo si se le diera bien mentir sobre otras cosas. Al menos, parecía desenvolverse bien. Y Xiang sabía que la "promesa" de deshacerse del tipo de personas que vendían droga había sido lo que había dado en el clavo. Después de todo, esa clase de gente era la que también hacía que el hermano del islandés las consiguiera. Por eso, sabía que a Emil no le importaría hacer eso.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Emil volvía casi corriendo junto a él.

-¿Y bien?

El albino frunció el ceño y abrió la mano, mostrando una pequeña bolsita transparente que contenía aquel polvo blanco, supo enseguida lo que era.

-Les he dicho que iba a que me dieras el dinero. -Murmuró, levemente molesto. Sabía que esos tres hombres habían dado por hecho que, en caso de que intentara salir huyendo, podían alcanzarle fácilmente. -Pues ya sabes que si, venden esta... mierda. -Masculló, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Y ahora qué? Se supone que tengo que darles...

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Xiang repitió ese gesto suyo de encogerse de hombros, como si le diera absolutamente igual. Se apartó de la pared y salió de la sombra. Emil observó la reacción de los otros tres hombres, que parecieron reconocer al asiático. Incluso parecían... ¿asustados? ¿intimidados? Emil no entendía lo que pasaba, pero se alejaron, al parecer les daba igual el dinero.

-Bien. -Xiang escribió rápidamente en el móvil, pulsó un botón, y volvió a guardarlo. -Solo eso. No hace falta que te explique mis motivos.

-Ya. -Emil frunció el ceño, no se sorprendió por esa respuesta, ya le daba igual. Miró la bolsa que tenía en la mano, y se la tendió al hongkonés. -Toma.

Xiang alzó una ceja.

-Yo no quiero eso. Haz lo que quieras con ella, tírala, regalasela a alguien, como que me da igual.

Emil metió la droga en uno de sus bolsillos. En cuanto pasara cerca de un contenedor, la tiraría dentro, no tenía interés en quedarse con ella.

-Debería volver a casa...

-Si, supongo. -Xiang seguía indiferente ante todo. -Esto ha sido aburrido. No ha habido emoción... -Suspiró, al parecer, aburrido. Entonces miró fijamente al islandés, recuperando algo de interés en él, o más bien, en la respuesta que pudiera darle. -¿Te gusta el fuego?

-¿El fuego...? Pues... me da igual. A veces es bueno, y a veces no. -Hizo una leve pausa, y al ver que Xiang parecía algo interesado en lo que decía, añadió: -Es decir... da luz y calor, ¿no? Eso es bueno. Pero también puede quemarte, incluso matarte... por eso creo que puede ser bueno o malo.

-Ya veo.

-Es una tontería.

-No, es... interesante. -Xiang parecía hacerle caso realmente por primera vez. -Bien. Te volveré a llamar. Si quieres jugar más o no... es cosa tuya.

No esperó una respuesta. Hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, y se dio la vuelta, alejándose del albino con paso tranquilo.

Emil no sabía que pensar. Era raro, no sabía en qué podía estar metido ese chico, pero... por algún motivo, eso le resultaba entretenido. Nunca hacía nada más emocionante que saltarse las clases, así que no veía nada malo en seguir con eso.

Por otra parte, los tres hombres de antes ya debían estar muertos en algún callejón apartado con un balazo entre ceja y ceja, o un par de puñaladas en el estómago. Su destino se había decidido en el mismo momento en el que Xiang le envió el mensaje a su hermano. Que hubiera _camellos _que no trabajaran para Yao era problemático, podían hacerles perder dinero. Por eso era mejor eliminar a la competencia.

Xiang esbozó una leve sonrisa, divertido. Así que ese chico aún podía darle algunas sorpresas... mejor así, le resultaría más entretenido hasta que tuviera que deshacerse de él. Porque al final tendría que hacerlo, y lo sabía. Con esos pensamientos rondando su mente, se limitó a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia, no le importaba. Haría lo que debía hacer, y luego el daría el _adiós _a esa inocente criatura. Que ingenuo, fiándose de él. Casi le daba pena.

**xxx**

**M**ás cosas para no enteraros. :D

Bueno, se va sabiendo por qué Xiang va siguiendo a Emil... y un poco de todo. Se aclarará todo, lo prometo, sí.

Xiang es malo maloso. (?)

Y esto es todo de momento owó~

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
